kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bikou Higure
Higure is one of the two main characters from Kingdom Hearts: The Chaotic Century. He is the first human to have been artificially experimented on in the Forsaken Project by Kadotsu Sero and was turned into a half-human half-Heartless as a result. Appearance Higure is slightly tall for his age, standing about 5 feet 8 inches with mid-length, slightly messy silvery-gray colored hair, and blue-gray colored eyes. He wears a black-leather jacket over a red-colored t-shirt, blue-jeans, and normal black and white colored tennis shoes. He also bears half of a Heartless symbol on the back of his right hand, although it is normally covered up by the pair of cat's claws he uses as his weapon. As a result to being exposed to the Darkness for too long, his form has shifted slightly, causing him to grow a long, black-colored, whip-like devil's tail. Depending on how much Dark Power he taps into, his eyes may also gain a demonic red-colored glow, and in extreme cases he may even grow two large bat-like wings from his back. Personality Although Higure isn't innately cold or anti-social, he tends to have trouble opening up and trusting others simply because of the fact that most people find it impossible to trust him due to the fact that he is partly Heartless. At times, he seems to withdraw into himself, becoming lost in his own thoughts and memories. If someone does happen to gain his trust, however, he becomes very loyal to them, often going to extremes in order to protect them. However, due to the fact that he does utilize the power of Darkness, he is prone to occasional fits of insanity. During these time, Higure becomes a mindless monster, and it is nearly impossible to reason with him until the fit has passed. Relationships Family Kadotsu Sero Higure hardly knew his Father because he spent most of his time locked up in his study. After he abandoned him and his mother, he scorned his very existence. Bikou Saya Higure always loved his Mother and knew that she was a kind, yet very sad woman because of his Father leaving them the way that he did. Miyuki Miyuki is a child hood friend of Higure who has known him since they were little. She has a great fondness for him and the two share a strong bond. However, the ties between their relationship thinned when Higure killed her brother Nash out of self-defense for her and his own well being. Abilities During his battle with the T-Rexaur, Higure tapped into his Heartless powers and defeated the beast with a spell of Dark Fire. He also fights with a pair of gauntlets that were given to him by Amarant as well as a spiked orb attached to the tip of his tail. Higure has shown incredible skills of agility while fighting the Hydra and was able to use his environment as a weapon. It is apparent that Higure cannot overuse his Heartless powers without rest or he will start to become drained of energy. History Ten years before the main storyline, Higure saw his Father on the last day he was at home only to watch him walk out the door and disappear from his life seemingly for good. He noted that there was a strange storm brewing on the night his Father left. Some years down the road when Higure was in high school with Miyuki, he killed her brother Nash in order to protect her from his volatile temper and alcoholic abuse. Despite the fact he protected her, Miyuki was enraged by Higure when he tried to tell her what was good for her in life, going so far as saying she was just like her brother and vowing to never speak to him again. When Higure was eighteen and graduated from high school, he went to go see Miyuki perform in concert and tried to reconcile their relationship to no avail. He left feeling defeated and depressed, but that feeling would not last long as a freak storm occurred, much like the one when his Father left, and the Heartless suddenly attacked him. Not knowing what the monsters were, Higure tried to protect himself, but ended up getting "killed" and he fell unconscious after a sharp pain coursed through his chest. Waking up in a Strange World After Higure regained consciousness, he found himself in a perpetually dark city with slight amnesia and the feeling that there was something missing inside of his body. He was attacked almost immediately by a man named Blank who suspected him of being a Heartless, but despite Higure trying to explain himself, he would not listen to reason and he was put to sleep by one of Blank's sword strikes. Instead of killing him, Blank found it curious that Higure did not properly defend himself as a Heartless would have, so he took him back to his hideout in Treno in order to question him about his unique appearance. Higure was left alone at the hideout before Blank could question him because of an explosion on the barrier wall surrounding Treno. An army of Heartless swarmed in, including a Garuda and a T-Rexaur, both of which destroyed Kaidoh's and Higure's worlds respectively. When Amarant and Blank returned to the hideout, they found Higure and Kaidoh squabbling amongst themselves and nearly beating each other senseless. However, they were separated by the two guardians and forced to come to a peaceful conclusion so they could focus on fighting the Heartless. Higure was given a pair of gauntlets with claws grafted to them by Amarant since he was a better fighter with his bare hands and a small spiked orb as well to attach to his tail so it could serve as a weapon instead of just a hindrance. Once they arrived topside out of the hideout, they encountered the Garuda and T-Rexuar ready for battle as they too steeled themselves for the confrontation to come. Suddenly realizing that he was something other than human, Higure unconsciously tapped into his Heartless powers and attacked the T-Rexaur with a spell of Dark Fire that nearly killed it but it was not quite enough. Higure was about to be attacked again by it had Blank not used Trance and defeated it with Free Energy. Onward to Lindblum With Amarant, Blank and Kaidoh, Higure traveled to Gargan Roo to ride the large insect Gargant in order to go to Lindblum and meet with the Regent Cid about possibly joining the battle against the Heartless. They were all knocked off of it as Maester Seymour Guado ambushed them in the tunnel with a Hydra Heartless. Higure survived the ordeal in Gargan Roo only to come out on the other side in front of Lindblum to see that Kaidoh had given himself in to darkness and stolen all of Seymour Guado's powers to further his own ambition and lust for strength. He declared that he would kill Kaidoh himself before he got himself torn apart by the Heartless like he was already. Higure fought hard against the Hydra that Kaidoh summoned in order to kill him along with Amarant and Blank. He utilized a skillful usage of the environment around him and was able to impale one of the heads onto a sharp rock. Before he could even have a chance to fight Kaidoh, Seymour stole Kaidoh's powers back and used them to summon Anima with the intent of killing them all, but Kaidoh managed to save them with a barrier with what little darkness he had left. They were then saved by a mysterious young girl who summoned the Eidolon of Phoenix and dispatched of Anima and sent Seymour fleeing back to his master. Major Battles *vs. Blank *vs. Kaidoh (interrupted by Blank) *vs. T-Rexaur Heartless *vs. Hydra Heartless Trivia *Bikou Higure is a character that was created by Rei Ryoko (better known as AzureFang) for a Roleplay on GaiaOnline and has since been adapted to the Fan Fiction story based on that Roleplay. Category:Characters